Dark Heart Games/Characters
This article contains all of the characters belonging to Dark Heart Games. Each of the characters can be used for crossover games but if it regards the Fantendoverse canon then permission has to be asked. Dark Woods HeinNewRender.png|Hein LilyNewRender.png|Lily RaiNewRender.png|Rai Ligeia Demon Render.png|Ligeia PlagueMasterPostIV.png|Plague Master (Post) PlagueMasterArt2.png|Plague Master (Pre) Lamia Render.png|Lamia AshleyDW.png|Ashley Pan Render.png|Pan Slime Render.png|Slime RosiePosieEntity.png|Rosie & Posie JaneDW.png|Jane Dizzy Render.png|Dizzy SteinRender.png|Stein Atra Render.png|Atra Mors Render.png|Mors SamBracer.png|Sam Bracer SlenderPan.png|SlenderPan EightExoDesign.png|Eight Shiphrah.png|Shiphrah Ephraim.png|Ephraim FatherTrip.png|Father Trip Isis.png|Isis Petia.png|Petia SpineDW.png|Spine DrJustinianL'Orme.png|Dr. Justinian L'Orme PlagueNurse.png|Plague Nurse Chickember.png|Chickember Jaco.png|Jaco Hollowing.png|Hollowing Mask Maker.png|Mask Maker Bride Render.png|Bride NocturnalReaper.png|Nocturnal Reaper (ability) Doom Dome Battle List is alphabetically, check the series' page for importance. Playables AbelBabylon.png|Abel AdamBabylon.png|Adam AmayaHavensBabylon.png|Amaya Havens Anton & Milli.png|Anton & Milli Barbatos.png|Barbatos BibotheClownNew.png|Bibo the Clown Captain Yvad Senoj.png|Captain Yvad CatBot.png|Catbot Chupacabra.png|Chupacabra CainBabylon.png|Cain ClaudiaNew.png|Claudia Count Hendrick.png|Count Hendrick CrimsonBlairBabylon.png|Crimson Blair CupidDDB.png|Cupid Cyberno.αBabylon.png|Cyberno.α Denzel Pyrotic.png|Denzel Pyrotic DraculaBabylon.png|Dracula Ex.no.116.png|Ex.no.116 ExaBabylon.png|Exa F.L.U.F.F..png|F.L.U.F.F. Fakir.png|Fakir Fat French Penguin.png|Fat French Penguin FaustBabylon.png|Faust FenrirBabylon.png|Fenrir Fluffy Buffy.png|Fluffy Buffy G0l3mBabylon.png|G0L3M Gaz.png|Gaz Ghost of Christmas Past.png|Ghost of Christmas Past GilgameshBabylon.png|Gilgamesh GisellePindarBabylon.png|Giselle Pindar GorgeBabylon.png|Gorge Grim ReaperDDB.png|Grim Reaper Hanakatoba.png|Hanakatoba HapmonBabylon.png|Hapmon JamilaSahotaBabylon.png|Jamila Sahota Jersey Devil.png|Jersey Devil JoshuaTamashiiBabylon.png|Joshua Tamashii Justin Bailey.png|Justin Bailey Ladilika.png|Ladilika Lieutenant Vexok.png|Lieutenant Vexok LilithBabylong.png|Lilith LuciferBabylon.png|Lucifer MadaraiBabylon.png|Madarai MaiWaifuBabylon.png|Mai Waifu AlmightyKittyBabylon.png|Mama Kitty & Almighty Maria Justice.png|Maria Justice MephistophelesBabylon.png|Mephistopheles MichaelBabylon.png|Michael Mosquito Man.png|Mutant Mosquito Mūsā.png|Mūsā NEO.png|NEO PaimonBabylon.png|Paimon Phantom of the Opera.png|Phantom of the Opera Prince Bucksalot.png|Prince Bucksalot NikolaiPyroticBabylon.png|Professor Pyrotic RaphaelBabylon.png|Raphael RokukaiBabylon.png|Rokukai SamuraiKohBabylon.png|Samurai Koh Scarletddb.png|Scarlet Blair Seben.png|Seben SilasBabylon.png|Silas Shadow ManDDB.png|Shadow Man Shaniqua.png|Shaniqua Soluna.png|Soluna SpookDDB.png|Spook Sumo Simon.png|Sumo Simon TaïshaBabylon.png|Taïsha Terminus X9.png|Terminus X9 TyrantDDB.png|Tyrant & Cerberus Ultra-Man.png|Ultra-Man HarryBabylon.png|Urgh VictoriaRockBabylon.png|Victoria Rock VioletSnowBabylon.png|Violet Snow WendelaBabylon.png|Wendela Xar.png|Xar YggdrasilBabylon.png|Yggdrasil Non-Playables Aamon.png|Aamon Abbadon.png|Abaddon AriesDDB.png|Aries ArisBabylon.png|Aris B.U.F.F..png|B.U.F.F. Bavarian.png|Bavarian Blubble.png|Blubble CelesteDDB.png|Celeste CrowenBabylon.png|Crowen Dark Magician.png|Dark Magician Ex.no.121.png|Ex.no.121 FliOS2.png|FliOS Ivy Vines.png|Ivy Jones Izanami.png|Izanami Mayor Wildefort.png|Jonathan Wildefort Judas Iscariot.png|Judas Iscariot Kith.png|Kith Kitsune.png|Kitsune KumaDDB.png|Kuma Lake Lucas Monster.png|Lake Lucas Monster LilPengu.png|Lil'Pengu MarasameBabylon.png|Murasame Ragnorok.png|Ragnarok Reflection.png|Reflection Samurai Jin.png|Samurai Jin Solomon.png|Solomon Sue Mary.png|Sue Mary Unai.png|Unoq Valefar.png|Valefar Zorks.png|Zorks Know Your Body KaiKYB.png|Aydin Bloody.png|Bloody White Blood Cells.png|Cell Witts.png|Witts HeartKYB.png|Heart Aorta.png|Aorta Vena Cava.png|Vena Cava BrainsKYB.png|Brains Kid Ney.png|Kid & Ney Liver.png|Liver Lungs.png|Lungs Stomach.png|Stomach Appendix Cecum.png|Appendix & Cecum IrisKYB.png|Iris Molar.png|Molar FangKYB.png|Fang Wisdom Tooth.png|Wisdom Tooth Captain Seaman.png|Captain Seaman VirusKYB.png|Virus King Tumor.png|King Tumor Hemerrhoid.png|Hemorrhoid Renal Calculus.png|Renal Calculus Cavity.png|Cavity Nicotina.png|Nicotine Alcohol.png|Alcohol HIV.png|HIV Chickenpox.png|Chickenpox Scurvy Captain.png|Scurvy Cholera.png|Cholera Malaria.png|Malaria PlagueKYB.png|Plague The First Summoning CiaraColored.png|Ciara CountBotisColored.png|Count Botis CherubColored.png|Cherub SurgatColored.png|Surgat RicoColored.png|Rico Alruby LucilleColored.png|Lucille Dantalion.png|Dantalion ConnirColored.png|Connir MädchenvonKetten.png|Mädchen von Ketten MädchenvonSpinnen.png|Mädchen von Spinnen MädchenvonPestColored.png|Mádchen von Pest MädchenvonUnterkühling.png|Mädchen von Unterkühling MädchenvonTiereColored.png|Mádchen von Tiere SuccubusColored.png|Succubus QueenAconitumColored.png|Lady Aconitum MatsukoColored.png|Matsuko PrimroseColored.png|Primrose AfnanColored.png|Afnan PupinaColored.png|Pupina Terror Terry TerrorTerry.png|Terry Timonthy.png|Timonthy "Tim" Tessa.png|Tessa Teddy.png|Teddy TerrorTina.png|Tina TerrorTako.png|Tako Mario-Nette.png|Mario-Nette Tragic & Comedy.png|Tragic & Comedy Melanie Doll.png|Cute Melanie Doll RoboToyX-6.png|RoboToy X-6 Jack-in-a-Box.png|Jack-in-a-Box Fantendoverse Misc. PixelThirdForm.png|Pixel ErrorNewForm.png|Error GlitchUpgrade.png|Glitch (DKH) TheLoathing.png|The Loathing TheFear.png|The Fear Crime Isle NeroRender.png|Nero Gilles de RaisRender.png|Gilles de Rais Bloody MaryRender.png|Bloody Mary NostradamusRender.png|Nostradamus Fouma KotaroRender.png|Fūma Kotarō Elizabeth BáthoryRender.png|Elizabeth Báthory Edward TeachRender.png|Edward Teach Napoleon BonaparteRender.png|Napoleon Bonaparte Gesche GottfriedRender.png|Gesche Gottfried Billy the KidRender.png|Billy the Kid Walt DisneyRender.png|Walt Disney Jack the RipperRender.png|Jack the Ripper Mata HariRender.png|Mata Hari Bonnie & ClydeRender.png|Bonnie & Clyde Ma BarkerRender.png|Ma Barker H. P. LovecraftRender.png|H. P. Lovecraft Adolf HitlerRender.png|Adolf Hitler John Wayne Gacy Jr.Render.png|John Wayne Gacy Jr. Osama Bin LadenRender.png|Osama Bin Laden Richard RamirezRender.png|Richard Ramirez Candy Adventures Not Fantendoverse stuff, so not really relevant to use :/ GingerCrust.png|Ginger Crust HanselGingerman.png|Hansel Gingerman RamonCacao.png|Ramon Cacao CarmellaFudge.png|Carmella Fudge PrincessVanillaGlace.png|Princess Vanilla Glace Daifuku.png|Daifuku FryFries.png|Fry Fries Lettucia the Veggie Witch.png|Lettucia the Veggie Witch VeggieTroupe.png|Carrotim, Cherry & Broccolin Dough the Muffin Man.png|Dough the Muffin Man SirLemondrop.png|Lemondrop Nut la Choc.png|Nut la Choc Captain Cereal.png|Captain Cereal King Glace.png|King Glace Mr. Peps Mint.png|Peps Mint MayorBobbleBubblegum.png|Mayor Bobble Bubblegum MayorApfelstrudel.png|Major Apfelstrudel ProfessorMoose.png|Professor Moose DrAniseedTwist.png|Dr. Aniseed Twist Neopolitan.png|Neopolitan OldLadyCotton.png|Old Lady Cotton FishermanPistachio.png|Fisherman Pistachio LicoriceCrust.png|Licorice Crust BrittleFudge.png|Brittle Fudge Wasabi.png|Wasabi PrincessOnigiri.png|Princess Onigiri Pepper Geisha (make-up).png|Lady Pepperii One Life Preferably not use anything of this. SatoshiNatsu.png|Satoshi Natsu KeikoHikariColored.png|Keiko Hikari ArisuPonColored.png|Arisu Pon MariaMiyamotoColored.png|Maria Miyamoto YoriPakkuColored.png|Yori Pakku AkiTetoColored.png|Aki Teto Tomoko_Ginga_Colored.png|Tomoko Ginga Ms.Hebi & Viper Render.png|Ms. Hebi & Viper Izanami Moguri Render.png|Izanami Moguri BertQuallectSketch.jpg|Sketch of Bert Quallect ReiSuzakiSketch.jpg|Sketch of Rei Suzaki Atari Sketch.png|Sketch of Atari OjoGingaSketch.jpg|Sketch of Ojo Ginga AkiSketch.jpg|Sketch of Aki Taizo Hori Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Taizo Hori DraculaSketch.jpg|Sketch of Dracula Alexandra Kidd.png|Sketch of Alexandra Kidd Inu Sketch.png|Sketch of Inu Taizo Hijumu Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Nazo Hijumu Misc. Don't use anything of this. Scheherazade Render.png|Scheherazade Qareem Sketch.png|Qareem Shamask.png|Shamask Coloredinferno.png|Inferno McLain (Danny Phantom OC) Category:Subpages Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Characters